Things are wrong in Domino
by ultimatekaibafan
Summary: When odd dreams and visions come to Seto Kaiba He has too chose between two teams of teenagers who want to save the world
1. Odd Dreams

Things are wrong in Domino

Another crazy dream again? This is the what 14th night in a row? and the strange thing is its the same dream the same reaction. I have all five senses I feel the same. It starts as me sitting in a field under lush green grass the sky is blue cloudless, and the temperature perfect a cool breeze swaying through inhaling deeply never feeling this relaxed in a long time only wishing this wasn't a dream.

The calmness is interrupted by the booming of thunder I race too my feet hear screaming and yelling all around closing in at rapid speed. Then nothing I still hear screaming all around making my ears ring and my head to bang, but there's nothing there no person or animal or even a leaf I can hear it but can't see it I can feel the cool air all around me I can feel the breath of every of every living thing yet I can't see it nothing just the field and nothing else only the cool serene voice saying '' prepare yourself its almost time''

I'm out of breath, I'm sweating, and I'm freaking panicking the dream the visions everything all seem to line up with one another all ending in the same voice. It almost time? For what the what it sounded gave me goose bumps made my heart race and my bang nothing made sense these days.

I tried to proceed with my like usual just working and trying to get the dream out of my head the dream that's been bothering me forever I no longer what to be alone always begging my brother too come to work with me. Although I never asked before, he always accepted and then asking me if I'm alright. As I always reply ' I'm fine nothing to worry about I just want to spend some time with my little brother' although that's not always true. I loved but now I need more than ever to help me understand I now that this is happening I feel as If I need to trust badly although to only person in mind is him, and I Seto Kaiba refuse to talk with Yugi Mouto

The next morning I go as my day would usually but today instead I chose to go too school not something I would do every day but knowing I need a chance to work things out and not wanting to be alone in that sad quiet alone. I'm afraid to being alone now I began to hear things, nothing now nothing made sense nothing did really now every thing seemed like a dream now, When I sat in my desk I looked over at the other students most of them starred at me and so did Yugi and his no good '' Friends'' starring when the bell rang I prayed that the teacher would arrive soon eventually I began chewing on my pencil until I realized that I really was eating it then I stopped and poked around in my mouth taking out all the splinters out of my mouth. When the teacher arrived, after attendance was taken I did all the work trying act normal but ultimately trying to avoid the odd starers of kids I guess when your a million dollar CEO of a wealthy company. Then I my vision changed I could see only one person at a time I looked at the teacher then I saw a flash of images a younger looking teacher in every image she was a little older every time a different image. Until I saw today and I herd: ''What's Seto Kaiba doing here? Just because he's a rich CEO he thinks he can go to any day he wants? Man I liked him better when he wasn't here'' what? I blinked again then it stopped. I turned around and it stopped I exhaled my eyes hurt so did my ears then when I blinked again I didn't open them again.

'' Kaiba? Hey Kaiba wake up you passed out'' an annoying person with a Brooklyn accent said.

'' oh no please don't tell me that Wheeler dragged me here?'' I called quiet noticing I'm in the nurse's office then there was an awkward silence absolute nothing I groaned and opened my eyes I am in the nurse's office and all of YUGI's friends are here.

'' Young man you have been unconscious for almost an hour are you alright?'' I sat up my head ached my body hurt and I felt sick.

'' Did I hit my head or something? My head hurts'' I moan and they all shake their heads and I lie back down moaning still.

'' Young man I called someone about you they should be here anytime'' I nodded I sat up again and stood up leaning my hand on the wall for support.

I dragged my self too my locker to get my stuff I pulled it out and waited for someone to come. When they finally came I sat in the back of the car then it hit me why I feel like this a reason I feel like this maybe it had to do with what happened that day in Noah's virtual world.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been separated from Mokuba I was wondering around calling his name trying so hard to find him but every time getting even more lost.

'' Mokuba can you hear me'' my voice echoed I was tired I wanted out of this digital dungeon. I collapsed exhaling as I waited for something to happen waiting for someone to find me the sky was blue Noah probably made it that way to represent his mood he won making me fall to my knees in terror horror and giving up he could take my soul now I gave up I lost.

'' Look at you I'm disappointed you're tired and you give up right after you just started I' m ashamed of you Seto!'' a voice calls I close my eyes and say:

'' yes I do don't you under…. Wait who are you?'' I bolt up to see a hooded figure standing behind a door yes a door. I stand to rise two inches taller than the person.

'' I'm a friend and if you want to find your brother I can help you if you listen too what I have to say first.'' They say I nod in agreement. '' good now your brother is in the hands of Noah I can take you too him but here is my message. The time is coming its almost here and soon you're going to meet me in the real world you just need to follow my instructions''

'' what kind of instructions?'' I ask at the person tempted to rip the hood off and see who it is underneath.

'' Simple one when you leave be careful around others you no longer know who you can trust me and only me no one else two if you ever meet 6 don't trust him. Three always be careful soon things will change and you will need to be careful. If you follow these rules I can promise your safety'' they finish I nod still confused then they turn around open the door they hold out their gloved hand I take it as they lead me inside.

'' Where am I?'' I demand yelling but not sounding any scary like I hoped.

'' One more thing I need to tell you before you go I can't have anyone else know this but….. When you see this...'' they hand me a pin that reads SGT.

'' what is this mean'' I yell,

'' Its your team we'll come to get you when the time comes'' she finishes until they fade and they call '' Remember don't trust 6!'' as they and I disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Who is 6? What does it mean is that a person a robot or anything else? I kempt my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes and another person was there and I recongized them an old driver that died four years ago was sitting in the passenger's side.

'' Man this thing is slow curse traffic! Traffic is my enemy I will haunt all traffic!'' I look shaking my head no not again not now I close my eyes and when I open them he's gone and everything fine.

I purse my lips together as I run to my room who was that person under the cloak. Should I trust them? I didn't even see their face I had no idea who they were, I close my eyes to relax when the door opens I immediately rush into my room and bury my face in my pillow my entire body aching what was going on I see auras I can read minds this was beginning to get a little overwhelming for me I didn't ask for this. I want this all to be a bad dream I just woke up from soon I'll wake up and this will all be over. Then I realize its not a dream this is actually happening right now this isn't a nightmare this is real life and I'm rally going through this right now.

I perk up I remember I race to my desk and sort through a million papers and file folders all over the floor until I reach it. I pull out two hundred dollar sunglasses I got for my birthday a few years back I slid them into place I look around its dark enough that I can see things I look at my self no aura in sight I smile and cheer that I have a solution to my problem I'll just wear sunglasses around and when I take them off spirits and when there on no spirits. Then I thought of school, what will I do wearing dark sunglasses in the building? I figure out and alibi later right now I need to focus on the now I relax as a knock comes to my door I put the sunglasses on and call come in.

A young man around my age comes in dressed in a simple black suit he stands before the desk starring he's tall not as tall as me but still tall. Blond hair cropped short military style.

'' Hello Mr. Kaiba I'm Sam Jackson I just began working here with my mother and father I just wanted to inform you that Lunch is ready. I nod and he quietly exits and it's just as he's about to leave as I see it a small tattoo on the back of his neck its small hard to see but still visible. I look at him as I see its the number 6.

When I come down Mokuba's already eating shoving food down his throat he must be having a growth spurt or he really likes food right now I sit and ask him.

'' Were does Sam Jackson work?'' he shrugs and says his mouth still full of food.

Mom works at housekeeping Dad is chef and he I think just does whatever needed I don't know'' he says I barley understand him but its enough information for me. After I eat I sit at my desk preparing for what will come next.


	4. Chapter 4

When I arrive at school I sit down in class I place the sunglasses back in position as I slump down in my chair as I feel the boring stares of the kids. I close my eyes figuring I could fall asleep In class and no one would notice that I fell asleep but I don't I just listen to what she's saying. After the bell rings I try to rush out of the class as fast as I can when the teacher calls my name. I hang back closing my eyes.

'' you have been wearing those sunglasses all through class and you have homework from yesterday that you probably want she holds out a file folder with papers inside. I take it and turn around. '' I'm not done Mr. Kaiba.'' I turn around, '' I want a full explanation for that?'' she points at the sunglasses. I roll my eyes knowing she can't see it.

'' Well I got sick the other day and had a major dizzy spell and I um…. Went to the doctor the other day and I got eyes drops in my eyes and I'm not supposed to look without this.'' I point to my glasses. I walk off her not saying anything relaxing only when I'm out of the classroom.

When lunch comes around with a deep breath I relax eating from a granola bar quietly I see Yugi in the other side of the area. I bite my lip trying to figure out how to approach him even though I promised myself that I wasn't going to talk to him. I stand up know I might just be making the worst mistake ever. I walk in his direction as I say.

'' um ah Yugi? I need a favor sort of.'' He smiles and nods the others look at me like I'm crazy. I bite my lip again so hard it bleeds the awful taste of blood fills my mouth I try to decide what to do.

'' What was it you needed?'' he asked, I nod.

'' Well for English class I need to do a paper about supernatural powers in books and movies and other media and I'm really busy so could you make a list for me so I can research them later?''

'' Sure Kaiba I can have that later '' I nod and right as I'm right about to leave when that idiot Joey asks:

'' What's with the glasses Kaiba there really stupid. '' he says.

'' Well I'm having problems seeing light I must be sick and I really don't want to take them off. '' Hoping I sound believable enough for him. '' but I might be able to take them off'' I slip them off my eyes and squint at the light. Than I see them I bite down again and more blood fills my mouth. Then I hear them I lean back and slip them back on. As I no longer hear them. '' never mind'' I say as I walk off then I hear something.

'' who is that she's so hot!'' I look back quietly as I see a girl with brown hair and violet eyes her neck is covered with a scarf a sweatshirt over her jeans and black boots I walks around as she looks at me with a look that seems differint.


	5. Chapter 5

'' Who is that?'' I told myself my bite my lip again. Now my mouth is bleeding really badly.

'' That's Violet, she just moved here from far away and she's really awesome isn't she cool.

I look at her with an odd look she looks over and squints I look at her. When she left I turn around and run why does she look so different just her vibe the way she acts. There's something about her that gives me shivers the way she looks at me that odd calm and strange look.

'' who is she?'' I thought to myself.

After school ends I stand at my locker pulling books out when I see her Violet walking by me and she looks at me with that odd look again I rip off the glasses trying to get anything, but nothing. I put them back on, when I exit the school I see the car and 6 is out there sorry '' Sam Jackson'' I look at him he opens the door.

'' I'd rather walk'' I say walking away. There was no way I'm getting in a car with him no matter what. He grabs my hand I gasp, He turns me around.

'' I insist'' he almost drags me into the car as soon as the door closes. I grab the handle of the car I sweaty and shaking so bad I feel sick. The car starts and I want to scream so bad I feel horrible.

As soon as I get the chance I rip open the door and run so fast I have no idea where I'm going. I take off the glasses and I drop them and step on them darn it! I broke it I could always get another one. If I lived, then I'm surrounded by other kids in cloaks oh no I'm doomed, 6 comes laughing.

'' so you know who told you know that you know you're coming with me to serve your true propose'' I turn around, trying to find and excuse to run but there's no way out. Then he attacks he grabs my arm.

'' Get away from me!'' I scream, but nothing happens except for three more showing up in cloaks. '' no'' I choke out. He grabs me by the neck I fall as he get's closer to me. No I can't die, not know! I scream, again this time I see spots in my eyes then he lets go and he calls.

'' No why are you here we were here first. '' I get air in my lungs when I open my eyes. I see of all people Violet there on top of him now dressed as a ninja he throws those stars at him. They fight then I hear Yugi call my name oh no this is bad.

'' Kaiba? Where are you? They come around the corner. They nearly scream as they stop fighting 6 grabs all of them and throws them in my direction they land to my right and left. When Violet takes off her hood Joey whistles, I hear him mutter:

'' Wow she's hot'' Violet throws a star at him and it lands so close to his face he screams. He shuts up as he says:

'' Hot and dangerous'' he finishes.

The fight continued. The fight now seemed uneven she was against ten other people. Then five of them remove the cloaks and start fighting with her other kids on the opposite sides run off calling odd things. They turn around and I yell:

'' What was that?'' she looks at me and says:

'' if you come with us we can explain everything''


	6. Chapter 6

'' What do you mean do come with us? Do you think just because you saved our life means we will follow you!'' I yell she exhales and looks at Yugi with that look. I step back,

'' Look we can do this the essay way or the hard way your choice.'' She says looking around the ally I bit my lip and the now scabbed area was now broken and my mouth filled with blood. The awful taste that makes me feel so awful I don't want to speak with the blood in my mouth I just look at Yugi and his friends confused on what to do.

Joey looks likes he's about to pass out from fear and as if he's dreaming that she's here. Tea is starring her eyes bulging. Tristan has the same look as Joey but more like it's a dream than reality. Wait maybe this all if just a dream, maybe I never woke up from something I'm going to open my eyes and all this will disappear.

'' This isn't a dream Seto this is reality not a dream I know it feels like it but its not. Also are you okay you look like you're about to puke.'' I nod and she smiles '' I understand it's a lot too understand but if you come with us I'll explain everything'' I tried to find the best way to get out of this. I try to swallow the blood making me feel worse I say it quickly so I can get it out before the blood comes back.

'' what about my brother?'' I say she smiles, oh no she's already thought about it and knows what to do.

'' We thought of that he can come with us and your friends too they deserve and explanation'' she says I nod and say:

'' how can we trust you?''

'' I promise I don't bite''

'' fine'' I finish she smiles and she turns around to leave we follow quietly I can understand why we're quiet we are all trying to figure this out. She leads us into a car with black windows like the ones in limo, she nods to the driver and the car starts we are quiet until we're at my mansion.

'' go get your brother and come back here and bring some belongs its going to be a while'' she says opening the door,

'' how do you know the address?''

'' I have ways of figuring out things'' I walk out the door closes and I walk inside wondering what part of the house he's in,

When I find him I pack a bag full of stuff I hope I need I have Mokuba do the same thing. We meet outside the door. When we get too the car I get in my brother gets in and sits next to me grabs my arm hiding.

'' don't worry I don't bite'' she says in a different tone its more kind not harsh but sweet and calming my brother lets go and is quiet the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

I followed her through the dark allies of Domino city, Joey followed hiding behind Tristan probably afraid of her I couldn't tell what Tea and Yugi where thinking about most likely what the heck is happening. I was thinking the same thing, she looks over the area trying to decide what to do. She pulls her hood over her head covering her face.

'' Wait? You're the one from Noah's virtual world the one who?'' I start she rolls her eyes continuing to look around.

'' Yes that was me and shh! We need to be quiet! They said they would wait around here.'' she says pulling out several cloaks like hers and tossing me one, she tosses Yugi and his friend some they hide themselves inside I slip inside the cape covering my head she signals me to follow I do we continue through the dark ally until we walk into an opening.

A large car with dark tinted windows she opens the door slowly pushing us into the car she slips inside slowly and quietly. She closes the door and whispers something to the driver, who grunts and starts the ignition I look around and I realize that the windows aren't tinted they don't exit the ones on the outside we're fake.

'' Where did you get this car? Its not as cool as a Ferrari or a monster truck or anything but fake windows this is sweet!'' Joey rants on and on about a subject I don't even care about I see that Yugi is listening but like me understanding not a single word at least I'm the not the only boy who's competently lost.

'' Hey, Kaiba! Would you ever want to drive a car like this?'' Yugi asks I look about again blushing. At the fact even if I wanted too I couldn't I didn't have a drivers license. I shrug straightening my back so I seem like my normal self focus on one thing and nothing else. I see that Violet couldn't care less, her eyes closed biting her lip. I would then I remember the scab on my lip so I fight not to bite it.

'' Where are we going?'' I demand as Violet opens her eyes,

'' Where do you think? We are going to your house.''

'' Why?''

'' I'll explain when we get there.'' she finishes I'm about to ask another question when she signals she's done asking questions. I shut up for the rest of the time. What does she want from me? Why is she here? Why was she in Noah's virtual world? AND WHY DOES SHE KNOW WHERE I LIVE!'' I think knowing as soon as she's open for questions again its the first thing I'll ask.

The car stops Violet opens the door and before I can step out she says:

'' go in there get your brother, pack some stuff have your brother do the same nothing more than a backpack, and come back here if you don't I will personally drag you out here is that clear?'' she demands I nod normally knowing I wouldn't be scared by that kind of threat, but having a part of me knowing she will go on her promise. I walk out now knowing what its like to be Joey like a dog that has to follow his masters demands.

I walk inside I walk around looking for Mokuba, I find him in the kitchen snacking on something and doing his homework. I walk inside he looks at me and smiles:

'' Hey Seto how are you?'' he asks I pick up the piece of paper of homework. He looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

'' Mokuba go upstairs to your room and fill a backpack with some stuff!'' I say I know I'm sounding weird to him he looks at me even weirder. He stands up and walks out hearing him jog up the stairs. I do the same filling mine with my deck deciding no on the duel disk. With an extra pair of a black shirt and pants slinging the backpack over my shoulder walking outside. Mokuba's there his arms crossed doing his best pouty face at me, we both walk down the stairs quietly, I walk him outside opening the car door Mokuba steps inside and sitting next to Tea, trying hide behind her from Violet and I don't blame him she is pretty scary looking.

'' What's going on?'' Mokuba asks quietly we all look at each other all having the same answer of I have no idea!

'' At this point we know just as much as you do'' my brother looks at her and nods to her. I see Violet see him and her cold look fades being replaced with a smile.

'' Don't worry everything is going to be alright just be calm I'll explain later.'' she says in a different tone, its more calm and gentle and loving almost like how a mother would talk to her son Mokuba looks at her. In awe, the car starts again and we are all back to the silence once again.

After about an hour we stopped it bothered me that I couldn't see outside I didn't know where we were. Violet opens the door and we all pile out to the docks where a helicopter awaits us we all sit inside me sitting right next to Violet, the pilot starts making the blades on top spin creating a loud and deathlike noise that could bust someones eardrums.

We have been up in the air for almost two hours when then we stop Violet looks around screaming at the pilot the pilot starts screaming at the controls with some very bad cuss words I'm not going to say, I look around then we start falling.

Dear Readers of Things are Wrong in Domino:

I have made a list of all the reasons to review:

1: I like reading them.

2: They make me feel good about being a writer.

3: It will help me get better

4: They make me fell all tingly inside!

5: and finally so I know what stories to update first I'm balancing three stories and I don't know which ones to update! The more you leave reviews the more I'll update! Sayonara for now!

Sincerely: UlTIMATEKAIBAFAN


	8. Chapter 8

'' What do you mean do come with us? Do you think just because you saved our life means we will follow you!'' I yell she exhales and looks at Yugi with that look. I step back,

'' Look we can do this the essay way or the hard way your choice.'' She says looking around the ally I bit my lip and the now scabbed area was now broken and my mouth filled with blood. The awful taste that makes me feel so awful I don't want to speak with the blood in my mouth I just look at Yugi and his friends confused on what to do.

Joey looks likes he's about to pass out from fear and as if he's dreaming that she's here. Tea is starring her eyes bulging. Tristan has the same look as Joey but more like it's a dream than reality. Wait maybe this all if just a dream, maybe I never woke up from something I'm going to open my eyes and all this will disappear.

'' This isn't a dream Seto this is reality not a dream I know it feels like it but its not. Also are you okay you look like you're about to puke.'' I nod and she smiles '' I understand it's a lot too understand but if you come with us I'll explain everything'' I tried to find the best way to get out of this. I try to swallow the blood making me feel worse I say it quickly so I can get it out before the blood comes back.

'' what about my brother?'' I say she smiles, oh no she's already thought about it and knows what to do.

'' We thought of that he can come with us and your friends too they deserve and explanation'' she says I nod and say:

'' how can we trust you?''

'' I promise I don't bite''

'' fine'' I finish she smiles and she turns around to leave we follow quietly I can understand why we're quiet we are all trying to figure this out. She leads us into a car with black windows like the ones in limo, she nods to the driver and the car starts we are quiet until we're at my mansion.

'' go get your brother and come back here and bring some belongs its going to be a while'' she says opening the door,

'' how do you know the address?''

'' I have ways of figuring out things'' I walk out the door closes and I walk inside wondering what part of the house he's in,

When I find him I pack a bag full of stuff I hope I need I have Mokuba do the same thing. We meet outside the door. When we get too the car I get in my brother gets in and sits next to me grabs my arm hiding.

'' don't worry I don't bite'' she says in a different tone its more kind not harsh but sweet and calming my brother lets go and is quiet the rest of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes slightly my entire body aching. I cringe at the pain all over my body. I fully open my eyes I'm sitting in a small empty room. Where am I? What happened? The memory slowly returned the…. The helicopter crashed. Then we swam back to the shore…Then what? I don't remember anything after that. I sit up slowly; I press my hand to my forehead waiting for the multicolored dots to clear from my eyes.

Mokuba? What happened to him? Is he okay? I sure hope so. Yugi I don't care for but Mokuba Violet? Are they both okay? I stand up and cringe again at the pain maybe swimming that far wasn't a good idea. I look at the small table a pile of clothes and a note sit on top I pick up the note its written in fancy handwriting like the kid you would sign a check with.

Brought these for you, I hope you feel better soon.

V

V? Who is V? Violet maybe I doubt she would do something like this. A person like Violet no way it could just be a joke. Although she doesn't seem like someone that would play a prank. I put on the clothes they're tight. But they are fine, I was wearing my school uniform and through yesterday it got ripped, soaked and messy so it probably it was a good idea to change I stretch my sore mussels.

The door opens slowly. Violet walks in wearing something similar to what she was wearing earlier. She walks inside I take a deep breath.

'' You're awake finally. I was worried you've been passed out for two days. I started to think you weren't going to wake up. '' she says a slight smile grasping at the corner of her lips. I stare at her she smiles I hold the note still in my hand.

'' Nice note.'' I include she smiles and walks to my side looking over me.

'' I didn't write that note Victoryia did''

'' Victoria?''

'' No! Victory ah victory with an A sound at the end I told her not to put the V at the end. I knew you would think I wrote it!'' she exclaims she smiles taking the note and ripping it in half.

'' Oh who's she?'' I ask she looks back at me with a smile.

'' She's sort of like…well a mom and a house keeper, a cook all of that stuff.'' Violet points out. I look out the tiny window inside. The thick jungle outside.

'' Where am I anyway I don't remember anything.''

'' You are at the SNS main headquarters. By the way you're friends and brothers are fine. '' she adds I nod slowly.

'' SNS?''

'' The Super Natural Society. What we are. Humans genetically altered to have super natural abilities.'' I watch her slowly.

'' Super Natural powers like me seeing ghosts and stuff?

'' yep''

'' Wait…'' I add '' I never could see ghosts before now if I always had the ability why couldn't see them before.'' I ask.

'' because you weren't old enough I guess some people are like you. People like me have always had their abilities. Then there are like you who gain it over time. When they get it depends on the person.'' She adds I nod. I guess it makes sense.

'' What's yours?'' I ask she goes silent.

'' I really don't want to talk about it. It's not something I like to talk about.'' She answers I don't ask anything else seeing the pain in her eyes.

'' Does Mokuba has some kind of power because I have one?''

'' I'm not sure yet. We're trying to figure it out. I'm not one hundred percent sure. If you want we can catch up with them. '' She asks I nod. She opens the door and we both walk out.

We walk through the gray colored walls. She leads me to a room where Yugi and his friends are all sitting in chairs.

'' Kaiba! You're alright. '' Yugi yells. I nod

'' Is Mokuba… okay?'' I ask stepping forward.

'' He's okay the doctors are looking at him now Violet seemed freaked about him.'' Tea says, I look at Violet who looks at me. A young man walks in the room looking straight at Violet.

'' Can I talk to you Violet?'' the young man asks. She looks at me and nods. She follows him to the other room.

'' will he be okay?'' I ask to them.

'' I'm not sure. But by the looks at that I don't think it's a good thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who died in the Connecticut shooting. And to all the families that lost a family member in the shooting. and too everyone in that town. We are all here for you. **

** Sincerely, **

** UltimateKaibaFan and The Bakura's Muffin Company. **

'' What do you mean not good! What's wrong! '' I yell at Yugi. '' He's my brother! I have the right to know! '' I yell at him. Grabbing his shirt and lifting him up to my level. Joey and Tea trying to pry my grip.

'' Kaiba! Let go of him! Please let go!'' Tea yells. I just hold on tighter. Not letting my grip ease. Still waiting for an answer, but Yugi didn't answer he just stares at me.

'' I don't know! Please listen! I don't know he was screaming earlier. Violet seemed really freaked out. '' Yugi wails. I let go him go falling to my knees.

'' Mokuba…. '' I mutter. They stare at me. He has to be okay…. I fought so hard to keep him from this pain. Please someone tell me what's going on.

'' _Why are you scared? Don't you know what would have happened if 6 got _

_you?'' _ A voice says but whose? I look around a small person stands in front of me. A girl maybe ten or eleven years old. With bland hair and green eyes.

'' Who are you? '' I ask not listening to Yugi asking if I'm okay, I stare at the person that I can tell is a ghost, her papery transparent. She smiles quietly without a look on her face.

'' I'm a spirit that was killed by 6 and I want to help you. '' The ghost says walking in my direction. '' I was killed two years ago, when I was trying to be brought here I was so close. Then I was killed along with my best friend while she went to the other side I stayed. '' The ghost girl says.

'' What's your name? '' I ask at the girl. She smiles faintly.

'' Milla. '' The ghost girl says smiles. With happiness.

'' Well I'm Seto Kaiba. ''

'' Wait does that mean you're going to be my friend? '' Milla asked excitedly. That sweet incorrect look.

'' Sure I guess so. Can you tell me anything about my brother? '' I ask Milla she half smiles. At me and thinks for a second.

'' You mean the short one with black hair? '' She asks without a word I nod slightly. '' He's in there but he's really scared. I could see it. I don't know what's wrong with him. '' Milla says, looking out the door.

'' I see…'' I say disappointed. I look back up and scream. Joey is right in my face. I grimaced in disgust, with Joey's big ugly face. I push Wheeler's face away from my face. As I stare at Milla her looking like if she could she would punch Wheeler's face. '' You're a ghost remember. '' I tell Milla so instead she just sticks out her tongue at Wheeler and turns away.

'' Seto I don't like that jerk please make him go away. '' Milla orders maybe Milla and I could get along.

'' Wheeler go away please. '' I say Wheeler filling his face full of anger. Yugi looking at me quietly with confusion on his face. Tea looks scared and confused.

'' Why should I? What does it matter? '' Wheeler asks his face full of anger. Like a little kid not getting the toy he wanted. I look at Milla who is still very mad at him and has resorted to imitating him behind his back even though Wheeler can't see him.

'' What do you want me to do? '' I ask Milla who is looking at me with anger.

'' Do whatever you want! Just make him go away! Please Seto? '' Milla asked walking near me. She stands next to me looking at me trying to grab on to my arm.

'' Wheeler….. '' I start with angry clearly in my tone but then deciding that all he's doing is fighting. So I chose to talk to him in a different tone of voice a much nicer one. '' Joey… Please? '' I ask silently. I know that I'm blushing bad. Wheeler's face turns from angry to a calmer and kinder tone.

'' Okay. '' He says smiling quietly, as he leaves the room and I hear his foot steps till they disappear and he's gone, and he's not also peeking through the door. I turn to Milla who is now smiling in that happy way that little kids do. The way Mokuba smiles…

'' Thank you Seto. '' Milla thanks honestly and I nod giving her a half smile. As she stands next to me. I look at Yugi and everyone else maybe I should have asked them to go with Wheeler but I couldn't.

'' Kaiba…. Do you want us to leave as well? '' Yugi asks looking at me with that pitiful look in his eyes one I hate most. The way he looks at me like that I hate it I don't need him I don't need his friends but I do want to be alone right now.

'' Please? '' I ask sitting down my eyes starring at my feet Milla stand beside me placing a ghostly hand on my shoulder for support. I glance at her she stares at me without a word.

Yugi and his friends pile out without another sound and I'm left alone with Milla a person that no one else can see. I still stare at the floor wondering how to tell Milla to leave me alone and let me be alone for a while.

'' Milla… '' I say quietly hardly audible. Seeing her look at me with complete understanding.

'' I get it; I'll leave for a while. '' Milla says smiling faintly. '' See you later

Seto'' she says before leaving the room and I now am truly alone. I sit quietly almost ready to cry.

_Milla POV._

After I have left toe room that Seto was in I follow his friends down the hallway can't help but feeling the smallest odd feeling about that one short kid with the up side down pyramid as a pendant. There was something odd about him, a strange aura like another person was with him…..

'' I hope Kaiba will be okay, he seems really upset. '' The brown haired girl says to the others. They all nod quietly without a word. I continue to follow them until they walk into a room.

'' Hey guys can I be alone for a while. '' The porcupine boy says. The others nod slightly as the boy Yugi walks into his personal room. I walk in also he sat on his bed looking into the unknown. '' Pharaoh, what should I do? '' He asks himself pharaoh? Like the king of Egypt? What does he mean? Then I see him a spirit a boy that looks almost identical to Yugi but taller and more well downright handsome.

'' I don't know Yugi but I sense something else here. '' Oh man he knows I'm here I'm doomed I walk back slowly the spirit looking straight at me I stare into his eyes that look calm and relaxed.

'' What do you mean like someone is eavesdropping? '' Yugi asks the spirit shakes his head as he looks straight at me.

'' It's alright you don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you my only intention is to help you. '' He says I relax and stare at him he sees me.

'' Who are you? '' I ask the spirit calmly standing still. I stare quietly without another word.

'' I'm a very old spirit, who are you? ''

'' I'm a dead person that just didn't go on. What's your name? ''

'' I've been called many things Yami, Pharaoh, Yugioh. What is your name? '' He asks as I take a few steps closer to him. He walks to me also.

'' I'm Milla. '' I answers he nods quietly as I smile and he seems nice. I think I can trust him he knows Seto so I should. He's just so odd.

'' Yami what's going on? '' Yugi asks Yami looks at Yugi and answers calmly.

'' There is a dead spirit here and I'm talking to her. She was around Kaiba was talking to her earlier. '' Yami adds so he can and always has been able to see me. So at least he's not panicking.

'' Oh that makes sense '' Yugi says and looks to the right at me. Yugi says quietly. Then I felt something. Something that wasn't good.

'' oh no... Seto. I say Yami looked at me oddly. I run out of the room running to Seto.

Ha cliffhanger! I love doing those it's so fun! Guess you'll just have to wait! Sorry it took so long I'm very lazy it took forever to finish I don't know how long it will take. I'm updating The New Girl hopefully tonight if not tomorrow. Please review! I have gotten barely any comments I'm now very sad... ''


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright next chapter. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to do. I want to hurry and get it done soon. I just uploaded for the New Girl and I'm doing this one. I'm entering a writing contest this month so I might not upload next week or so. I'll try but I'm not perfect and I'm doing my best. I might just do five to six more chapters. I just want to get this story done quick. **

Seto's POV

'' Seto it's going to be alright. He's not hurt but he is a little shaken up. I think the helicopter incident was just a little to much for the little guy. He's going to be fine you can see him but I need to show you something first. '' Violet coos. I'm not going to calm down. My brother's in there I need to be there now but she won't let me. I try pushing past her but she grabs my arm and pulls me back. I stare at her with anger but she sends back the stare.

'' You don't understand you don't know what he's feeling right now! He's...''

'' Scared alone? Abandoned? Because I DO know how that feels. '' She says and I stop her eyes full of pain right now. Maybe she does understand... NO she doesn't she never was left alone to fend for herself. '' You can see your brother after I show you something =. If not you can't see him I'm afraid. '' She answers

'' Fine! Just let me see him please. '' I break down. She nods and leads me through a maze of hallways and doors. Inside there's a table of different tools. She picks up a contact lenses and hands them to me. I grab them and stare. '' What are these supposed to be? '' I ask as I look at them she rolls her eyes as if thinking that I'm an idiot.

'' They're contact lenses. They limit your ghost seeing. '' She says looking at me with question. I look at them. Will I see Milla with them? She said limit does that mean that not all ghosts will be invisible. I stare at them these questions flowing through my mind.

'' No thanks, I'll be okay without them. '' I say. She stares unsure and quite hesitate. I hand them back. She instead hands them back to me. I look at her oddly she stares at them and exhales deeply.

'' Keep them. Just in case. '' She answers dropping her hands. I stare and slip them in my pocket. She turns for the door and leaves me following with her. Ready to see Mokuba.

'' Seto are you alright? '' Milla's voice asks. I turn to her she stands there her face riddled with worry. I give her a small smile happy to know that she's here for me. She beams slightly as a reply to my smile. She stands next to me and skips off as I try to keep up with her.

We stop at a door. She turns and gestures at the door. I reach for the handle then pull back. I slowly reach back. Milla stares and I open it once again. She watches as I step inside leaving Violet outside. Mokuba is sitting there his hands folded neatly in his lap. He stares at the floor. He's shaking a little bit. Well now that I see it a lot. His eyes are full of confusion and fear. I step closer saying his name quietly. He doesn't look up in fact he looks full of fear. I touch his shoulder he jerks back shaking badly.

'' Hey Mokuba you okay? '' I ask he doesn't look. I reach for his arm he doesn't say anything.

'' Hey Mokie you okay? '' I ask his eyes stop being so fearful and turn rather peaceful. He turns to me and stares sadly.

'' Seto? '' He says. I nod slowly bowing down to his level. He stares and quietly looks at me. I hold on to his arm.

'' Hey Mokie how you feeling? '' I ask kindly. Unlike my normal tone I'm happy and kind. He pulls closer to me. I look at him with a deep expression.

'' Seto I'm scared. '' He moans. He has fear in his eyes again. I hold him even tighter. I pull his gaze towered me and keep it there.

'' Mokuba you're going to be fine. Are you listening? You are going to be fine! You just need to relax. '' I order to him he stares with sadness.

'' You don't get it Seto I see it. '' He moans I stare and in a way don't want him to answer. I don't say anything until he really turns sad.

'' See what Mokuba? ''

'' Everything... past... a person's past. '' He says he says with fear. I stop. I stare.

'' It's okay buddy. It's all going to be okay. '' I say he looks with fear and grabs my shoulder. I look at him. He stares.

'' They're coming soon. '' He says holding onto my arm with all his might. I look at him. As he stares with deep fear. '' The people who want us dead. ''

**OH! I cliff hanger! Can you believe I would do that? Yep you're just going to have to wait a little longer! Please comment. I really want them! Remember I talked about this in my last chapter. But I might not be posting next weekend because I'm entering a writing contest. So while I'm going to be preoccupied with that I might not be uploading but I never said I won't! So who knows maybe or maybe not it all depends on how soon I can get it written and edited and revised. ****So yeah. COMMENT!**


	12. Chapter 12

** I finished my story for the contest ( took long enough I know ) I also got behind on my original writing. Then I got a Devaintart account. Then I watched Death Note some Hetalia and more than enough Bleach ( I think I'm ready to drink bleach right now. ) I watched enough Bleach to call the most annoying girl in my science class a Menos Grande when she asked what that is I responded with '' That means you're going to be killed by a guy with orange hair that's wearing a black and white bathrobe! '' Yes I know very threatening. By the way do you like my Mokuba creepy powers parts? It's based off of the many creepypastas I read. ( They're very addicting. ) Anyway here it is a wonderful cliffhanger. Oh one question. WHY DON'T YOU COMMENT? When you don't it makes me very sad =( Also I got a really bad migraine they suck so much! Then I got a cold why me? **

'' Mokuba! What do you mean by the men that want us dead! '' I scream he just sits there completely traumatized. I do whatever I can to try and snap him out of it. He just stays in his scared to death wanting to die face. I hold him I yell, but he just won't listen!

'' So now do you see? '' Violet's voice calls from a distance she stands in the door jam watching my desperate attempts to wake him up.

'' What did you do to him? '' I ask grabbing her shirt collar. She doesn't hit me or kick or throw a star she just stands there. Starring at me as if she get's this every single day.

'' I didn't do anything. He has a power as well as you he can look into a person's eyes and see they're past. In a way he can read minds. He's seen my past and part of the past that neither you nor your brother can remember. '' She answers. I slam her back against the wall she just watches with eyes so angry.

'' Seto, please don't do this! You don't understand. Those people your brother is talking about the people that want you dead are the same people that killed me! They want you too they want all of us dead. They think we're just experiments a science project gone wrong since we don't obey they want us out of the way. '' Milla exclaims I loosen my grip on Violet's collar. I fall too my knees in fits of tears.

'' Come with me and I'll explain everything. '' She says that exact line AGAIN that annoying line. So many times more times than I would like to deal with.

'' You told me that and you haven't explained anything to me so enlighten me what happened here why can I see ghosts and why is my brother acting so oddly just I'm so confused about this whole thing so just explain it! '' I yell at her. She leads me through similar hallways and doors, until she takes me into a room full of flowers and names of people there are too many to count.

'' Almost nineteen years ago, there was an island that still looked to the old world and gods. When the island mysteriously disappeared people began appearing without memory but also with supernatural powers. Ever since then people kept appearing without knowing where they came from or who they are. '' Violet closes her eyes as tears fall down like rain drops. She stares at a name carved on a chunk of wood.

'' Why did they attack us? What did Mokuba mean by the people that want us dead? What does this island have do with anything? '' I demand loudly. She turns to me, her eyes changing color from Violet to a steamy like blue.

'' About eighteen years ago people started to figure out why we have these powers. They took away our names and gave us numbers instead. I was called four. Then there's six he was trained to take us. Kind of like Maximum Ride kind of thing you know? '' She explained, I cock my head and raise my eye brows.

'' Maximum what? '' I question. She exhales and says nothing.

'' Maximum Ride, I forgot your Japanese. It's an American book series. You know Science fiction, genetic experiment, you know that kind of thing. ''

'' Okay, you have answered one out of three questions. So give me an answer. '' I cross my arms and give her the death stare. She doesn't stare back.

'' They want us to find a way to give people these powers to everyone. Soon they will want to kill us. They also would want to find this so called '' Magical island '' and give everyone these powers. They think that we can either change the world or destroy it. We think that they can achieve nothing but destruction by trying this. '' She stares at the ceiling as if it can help.

'' I see, I understand then. Still I would like it if I could get a bit more of an explanation. ''

'' I told you all I know, they want us to be experiments again. You can see ghosts your brother can see peoples histories just by looking them in the eye. '' She explains again. She stares at the altar quietly. '' All they want is for us to become toys again. They killed my best friend to get there. ''

'' So! What kind of power do you have? Can you read minds? Telekinesis? Are you psychic? What kind of messed up power do you have? '' I demand I can tell that her feelings are hurt and that made her upset but right now I just want answers to all of my questions.

'' I have the ability to withstand extreme heat and cold. That's why my eyes change color it depends of my mood and the temperature I'm in. '' She tells me. Not once looking at me.

'' Okay, so what's your goal? They want to save mankind! You know that doesn't sound all that bad you know. ''

'' DOESN'T SOUND ALL THAT BAD? Are you nuts? They want to mass murder us to lower the population and rid the world of anything out of the ordinary! All they want is a boring, dull world with nothing to be proud of! No personal achievements! Everyone is treated exactly the same! Would you like to live in a world where everyone was the same? '' She screams, tears starting to fill her eyes.

'' I guess I thought it was something different. I guess I understand now, you fight for individuality. You fight because you think the world can change. You think that everything will be just great if it stays the same. ''

'' Yep, and now I ask you Seto Kaiba will you join our cause? ''

**Done, at last! I'm beat so tired and exhausted. Lately I have had no ideas and I'm not sure where I want to go with this story. If you have any ideas tell me in the comments because I have no idea anymore. **


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: Hello, my goal is too finish this series soon. This story hasn't gotten much response = (. So I'm going to finish this story over spring break so this might be a rushed ending, but I'll do myself not to make it very bad. No promises.

Seto's POV

'' Okay, Violet what's the plan? '' I ask, the headset at first is static. Then Violet's clear voice rings out.

'' Go to the right for about twenty yards. Then enter the school. Our target is a young female teenager, the age of fourteen. Name: Alexandria Roberts. Target has red hair and eyes. Height: five foot four. Estimated weight: one hundred and sixteen pounds. '' Violet instructs me. I follow her orders. Wearing dark sunglasses' that did not guard against ghost seeing. In fact all it did was guard my identity. You know being Seto Kaiba I get recognized a lot. I mean a LOT a lot. So this was just a necessary precaution. Also were the black skinny jeans and a black hooded jacket. It's just like what Violet did to me almost six months ago. Since then I trained myself to fight and find others like me. So far I had become the image of the SNS. Being a famous CEO and all.

'' Target confirmed. 6 no where in sight. '' I report seeing the young girl talking to several other girls. '' Her ability? '' I ask, I hear mumbling from the other side. Then a clear answer.

'' Our spies and sources tell us that she has telekinesis. '' Violet informs. I grumble to myself about how stupid it is that I have to the girl with telekinesis and why Violet can't do it. I'm responded with: '' because you need the practice. '' I roll my eyes even though I know she can't see me. I exhale and continue to watch from a distance. This girl is like me. There are much more than I thought….

I watch for about another half hour. The same thing that lots of girls did. Went to the mall to go shopping. Just like half the girls at my old school back in Domino. I'm just about to give up when a person comes to them and I recognize them. It's 6.

'' Violet! 6 has been spotted! ''

'' Hurry then, get her I'll keep him away….. '' I'm just about to ask how she's going to get away when I see one of our spies that had been watching her for a while races up to him with the best fake tears ever. This girl was good.

'' Sir! You need to help me! My sister! Please! '' She begs, my target races to the spy and I follow just doing what any normal person would do. Help out. We ask her if she's alright (which I knew everything was alright but still) when the spy is able to draw 6 away. I grab the girl and pull her into an alleyway.

'' What are you doing! Help! Rapist! '' She screams. I cover her mouth and give her the 'if you do that again I'll kill you look.' Which seems to do the trick. She stops. Then falls to the ground in tears or fear. '' What do you want with me? '' she sobs. Crap I'm not good with girls especially crying girls. Come on Violet I need you. I think then I have an idea. A good one in fact. I take off my sunglasses. To reveal my eyes. '' No way, you're? '' I nod slowly and her face is so happy and so full of joy that it's funny.

'' I'm Seto Kaiba, and I need to take you somewhere. I promise I'll protect you and I won't let you get hurt okay? '' I promise. She smiles and stands. Holding onto my arm the way that only Mokuba does. Like how Violet lead me. She willingly goes along. Even when we're going into the black car. Violet smiles and us. She reaches to her.

'' Hi there. I'm Violet. '' She says holding out her hand. The girl shakes Violet's her other hand gripping my arm. Violet pulls both of us into the car. I close the door behind her. She shakes me quietly.

'' Seto, I'm scared. '' I hold her shoulder. As she sits down her hands shaking quietly. '' Tell me what's going on! '' She whines her body shaking. Her face looking full of fear. Her hands clenched tightly.

'' Let me explain everything. '' Violet uses her classic line. Her catchphrase if I will.

'' Good work. Not only have you gotten her safely to us. She can be protected. '' A voice says. The main council that created the SNS. Victoryia was one of the council members. Which Violet was right about she was just like a mother to all of us. Like the mother I had always wanted. The one I will never have.

'' Thank you. '' Violet says. Oh, by the way yes, I did know what Violet's ability was.. Did I ever mention how her eyes would change color from an icy blue to a steamy color then back to a watery blue? Slam her hand on a wood stove! Her eyes would turn to a steamy color and it would be like she never touched something hot, and her skin would stay completely flawless. Same thing for cold but her eyes would turn a icy color instead. It also had to do with her mood. This made her have strange mood swings.

After we exit, the girl was being well taken care of. This had been a really good thing. Mokuba was fine thank goodness. Did you know that there were a ton of kids his age here? There also were several kids that had similar abilities as he did. Violet and I stayed close to each other. She had trained me in martial arts.

'' Violet? '' I ask she turns to me quietly.

'' How long will we be fighting them? 6 and them I mean? Will we have to fight and hide forever? '' I ask. She looks down and shrugs.

'' I don't know. I hope that it isn't forever. I don't know. '' She admits. My mind unsure and confused.

'' I mean do you think that one day we can? Defeat them? Get rid of them? '' I ask. I continue to look down. Trying to imagine a world without war. Without us fighting and warring against them.

'' Yes I do, I would love to stop fighting but I don't know if we can. There are so many of us that can't fight. '' She points out. Its true most children here have never had to fight. Some of the older teenagers can fight but no one as well as Violet. I was okay at fighting but I wasn't very good. Nothing compared to her.

'' Violet! They found us! 6 has found us! ''


	14. Chapter 14

**( A\N: Yo guys! I'm being very lazy and spent the day with my friend Whitney at the library. We played the death note flash game. She lost against Light and L a thousand times. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to do. I'm writing a Maximum Ride fanfiction with my friend Umbronmoonspy, but right now: It's the epic climax! The final battle! The part near the end! In other words they're will only be a few more chapters. Are you ready? It's time for the epic truth but first I'm going to do a little flashback. Into Violet's past. It's in third person sorry ) **

( Flashback)

As a child Violet was not a sociable person. She preferred to be quiet and to play alone. While the other children played games with small toys, Violet would sit quietly and play with something much different:

Fire

The adults feared her. The girl that played with fire they called her.

The Fire never hurt her.

Fire could easily burn someone but she held a flame as if it was a baby. Softly and contently. Many parents and teachers called her The Girl from Hell. It made Violet sad. To sit all along to play without a friend. All she hopped for was for someone to notice her. No one did though. She did not understand that she could touch fire without getting hurt. While no one else can.

'' Teacher, why do you use that long metal stick to move the wood inside the fire? Why note use your hands? '' Violet had asked one day. The teacher looked at her with both fear and confusion.

'' What do you mean by not use your hands! It'll burn you! '' She had shouted. Violet did not understand since she had been able to touch fire and ice without anything happening to her. Why did she seem so afraid

'' No it won't. It won't hurt you. It tickles. See? '' Violet stuck her hand inside the fire. Laughing as the blaze tickles her hand. The teacher screamed in compete disbelief. Grabbing Violet and pulling her out. Starring at her hand. The only sign that showed that she had even put her hand in the fire was a thin layer of soot that settled on her palm.

'' How...? What's wrong with you! '' She screamed screaming and running away. Violet starred in confusion and hurt. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with her? Violet sat in that corner for a very long time playing with the fire.

A few days later teachers and children avoided her. The little girl without a mother or father. The girl that had been found one day. The girl with no memory. Violet just sat in a small corner playing alone with fire. Then he showed up.

A young man and woman that had came to the orphanage. With one thought in mind. To find the rumored child that could touch fire. They had searched several with no luck, but what they found surprised them even more.

'' Are you sure about this? This child is very dangerous. She can play with fire. We don't allow any other children get near her. '' One of the teachers said when the couple arrives. They shake they're heads.

'' Just take us too her. '' They ordered. The man nodded and took them to a locked room. He pulled out one of the keys and twisted it into the lock as he hears a click he releases the key and opens the door:

A young girl no older than eight. Sat in a corner holding a small flame in her hand. Starring at the flame like it was a only beacon of hope left in her demolished soul. Her steamy blue eyes focused the flame flickering in her pupils. It was sad. The room was incredibly dark. The only light is the ones streamed in through the flame and the door. The girl looks up and quickly extinguishes the flame then pulling her hands close to her small chest.

They couple walked in closing the door behind them. They walked over a few steps and the woman knelt down.

'' Would you mind starting the fire again? I would like to see your face. '' She smiled The girl stood and pulled out another ember from a slightly bigger flame. Then walking back and held it in her hands starring at it mesmerized again. '' What's your name? '' The woman asked her now that she could see what this girl looked like.

'' Vi... Vi... Violet. '' She stuttered. Holding the ember in her small palm. The woman smiled and gave a small laugh.

What a beautiful name. '' Violet starred at the woman and gave a small smile holding the flame closer to the woman. The woman leans into the fire starring with an envy marked on her face. '' What a beautiful flame. Why can you hold it? '' She asked the girl looked up with a look of longing.

'' I don't know. I've just always been able to do this. I don't know it works the same for cold. '' She whispered she looked at the flame almost wanting for it the be extinguished, but not allowing it to.

'' Absolutely astounding. You know that there are people like you. '' She looked up.

'' Really people that can hold fire? ''

'' Not exactly but there also people that are extraordinary like you. '' She looked at the fire as it was extinguished.

'' Thank you. ''

( Present day )

Violet opened her eyes. Exhaling as the memory seeps through her heart. The day she found Victoyia found me. The day I chose to find others like me and bring them to safety. I love them for bringing me here. I lie in bed my eyes closing gain.

'' Violet! Wake up! They found us remember! We have to fight! Come on! '' Seto yells from outside the door. I yell back at him in a minute and remember the news we herd. He had found us. They were on our way. We only have a couple houses at most. How many did they have? How many of us?

I quickly get dressed and race out the door with Seto. We run out to the base where everyone else is. Every one panicking and screaming. I try and calm everyone down.

'' Everyone ! Listen! We'll run away! We'll find somewhere! ''

'' NO! '' Seto yells we all look at him. '' We have to stop fighting! We'll face them head on! '' He yells.

'' Seto you sure this is a good idea? '' Milla asks concerned about her friend's plan.

'' Milla, I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid. We need to stop running! We need to stand together and fight! '' Seto yells cheers of agreement call. Violet is hesitate but then changes into agreement as well. '' We'll fight hard! Together! '' Seto exclaims.

'' Come one we'll fight together hard! To stop him once and for all! ''

**( A\N: So what did you think? I know it was short but I'll continue to do a few more chapters. Next chapter is a 6 oriented chapter. So what do you think of that? I think it's a good idea. Next chapter we find out about the other side of this war. Then the epic climax! Please tell me what you think! Remember R&R! )**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Hey I'm back and I'm overly exhausted. Just thought I point out that I put professional writing first. Like I said before this is a 6 orientated chapter. This one may be a tad bit short but just deal with it okay? I'm very tired and Happy Easter for all those that celebrate it! I'm going to watch Death Note =) You can't have candy without L can you? He's the king of candy! Any who here is your new chapter! )**

( Flashback )

I sit in a small room alone. The dull gray walls feeling tight like they're closing in on me. I can breathe but I'm afraid I'll run out of air the room has no windows only a small light bulb and a door a tightly locked door. I sit in the corner quietly. I was used to this I had sat in here a thousand times. My stomach growls. I haven't eaten in two days. Since I failed I have three days of no food and locked in this room. I keep starring off into nowhere. There's no light.

There's no hope

There is no hope for my life. I'm different a freak a slave to the humans that own me. I am a slave to normal people.

Because I am different.

Because I am not Human

That's what they told me. That I wasn't human. That I didn't have a soul. That all I am is property to others. I have no name, I am a number.

I am 6

I am the sixth. I will always be 6. They branded it on me. I will forever be 6.

The Boy without a name

The Boy without a soul.

The Boy without a Heart.

Why did I live the life I have? I suffer at the sight of normal people that live all around me.

Never feeling the pain I feel

Never suffering.

Why did I have to be this way?

I thought I could trust them.

But they lied to me

They hurt me

And they branded me

And they beat me

They gave me a number

Why?

Who am I really?

Why can't I have a name?

That girl Violet has one

The Boy Seto has one.

So why can't I?

It isn't fair.

My life had been a hole of sorrow. Always failing. Always suffering

I do not know how to cry

I do not know how to think on my own

I merely follow orders

Cause that is who I am

I will never think for myself

I will always be a slave

Please...

Someone...

Save me from my hell...

I do not know love.

I only know hate

I can not love

I can only hate

I was not made to love

I was only made to hate

I will never be a normal person

Cause I am cursed

Cursed by God

An Outcast.

Who am I?

Who AM I?

Someone Tell me?

But I already know who I am

I am 6...

**( Sad huh? Next chapter will be up soon but today is my last day of spring break. So yeah I might not finish till later. I'll have another chapter up real soon I promise! For now eat candy and ham for me! Oh and I kind of wanted to write this in a poetry format. I thought it would be fun to try something new. Tell me what you think of me writing like this! Soon you soon! )**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A\N: Yo! Sorry for not being on for a while. I know I said I was going to finish this over spring break that didn't exactly work out so here's a new chapter for ya! I hope all of you Yu-Gi-Oh fan enjoy this new chapter! I don't know what I going to do since my friend Whitney Ichimaru has been staying over at my place so I haven't had a lot of time to think. By the way it's not a good idea to going on roller blades for eight hours straight you will not be able to move a muscle afterwards. It's painful. Trust me. So as I said I don't know what I'm doing but I'll figure it out… eventually… )**

I sit outside the base my weapon loaded and ready. They'll be here any minute now. I look in front, back and both side of me. Nervous and freaked but ready to strike. I can't see Violet from the bushes but Milla is keeping watch for me.

'' Why haven't those bullies shown up yet? Didn't that girl Vio something say that they would be here two hours ago? It's been ages since then I swear I have a grey hair we've been waiting so long. '' Milla complains running, skipping, and jogging around the forest since apparently there is nothing better to do. I roll my eyes and continue looking out.

'' They might be trying to trick us. Let us get our guard down. Sounds like them. Who knows though? Also you're dead you can't get grey hair. '' I point out sharply she starts to pout and runs off crying a little.

'' You don't have to be so mean you know! '' She runs away and I call for her to come back jumping out of my hiding spot and starting to chase after her.

After a ghost.

A ghost that can disappear when ever she wanted. I stop and sit back down giving up completely. She's gone.

'' Good work Seto you're a wonderful person. '' I say to myself. I'm such an idiot. A complete idiot. The biggest one there is. I'm sitting on a rock, what should I do? I lost my lookout and better yet, I'm lost. I really hate being lost. That feeling that you can't do anything sucks and is like a person leaning over you smiling as you wither in sadness and pain. In short: It sucks badly. I look up at the sky. You know how the sky is always downcast and rainy at the climax of movie. Well the sky is a perfect blue a couple small puffy clouds swiftly moving across the sky.

Where's Violet? Did she hear me run off? Is she looking for me? Is she lost? No, she would never got lost here she practically knows every branch on the tree and every ant on the ground here. She was an expert when it came to this island. I mean the very best. I stand and start to head off in the direction I came. Then I stop and look down at my foot prints. I see mine…..

And three other pairs

But I'm alone there's no one else that could be following me. Violet would be one story but there are three extra tracks. I look back and break into a run. Racing and panting heavily. I can't see, I can't hear. I can tell that something is definitely wrong. I scream and run faster quicker and with a longer step. Then I'm lost completely. I don't recognize any of the trees or plants that worries me.

'' You couldn't run forever you knew that right? '' I stop at the voice and before I can turn around the world goes into a dull shade of grey then black.

(Violet's POV)

'' Seto!'' I yell, but with little success. I walk over to where he was supposed to be hiding, but there's nothing there.

No Seto

That's a bad thing if you didn't know. I VERY bad thing. I look around but I don't see him. I call his name again then see his footprints I follow it until I see something really bad. Three extra sets of foot prints. Then his stop and there's continue on. That either means Seto jumped in a tree (Very unlikely) or was taken (more likely) oh man. They have him. I stand up and run back to headquarters this is bad.

(Seto's POV)

My mind is fuzzy when I wake. My vision is funny and hearing is even worst all I can hear is screams of pain and misery. Like tortured souls. Which lately I have heard a lot of a lot more than I hopped to hear in my entire life. My entire body aches as if I had just ran seven miles without water or resting which did not feel good. A sandy taste fills my mouth. My arms don't want to work. My eyes slowly adjust to the scene. I'm in a stone room. Only a single light bulb. No windows, only a heavily locked door. I hear the sounds of another human being. I look up to see no other than 6 sitting on the floor.

'' What are you doing here? '' I yell even though I have no control over my own body. So it's not like I can be any threatening to anyone.

'' Shouldn't I be asking why you're in MY room? '' The way he says 'my room' I guess it hurts me that this is his room a small prison cell room. He sits on the floor quietly starring at it instead of at me. He almost looks like a little kid not like the person I knew. I tough guy that never backed down and always was fighting, but right now he look tired and weak. As if he couldn't bear to kill a fly. Even though he had tried to kill me a thousand times.

'' What do you mean by 'My room'?'' I question him he looks up from the floor to look me in the eyes.

'' This is my personal room this is where I live. '' He points out. '' Isn't it nice? It's one of the nicest rooms in the whole facility! '' He says in awe as if she staying in a five star hotel room.

'' Really this is one of the nicest? '' I question again. Right now he seems as if he could answer anything at all. He seems so kind a quiet. Not like the 6 I have come to know.

'' yes, I'm also one of the nicest treated also! Cause see! They only branded me once! '' He pulls down his shirt to reveal the 6 on his neck. They only branded him once? Only one time? Were they're others that had more.

'' Do other kids have marks too? '' I ask. He looks up at me with a incorrect smile.

'' Yeah but only if you don't do what they tell you to. Since I always listen I have only one! How many do you have? '' I'm shocked. He asked how many I have? I don't have any though. He must think we get branded too.

'' Actually I don't have any. '' I admit he widens his eyes in surprise and awe:

'' Really? You must do everything they say without question and be extremely good at missions. Tell me how do you do as well as you? I don't want to get branded again.

'' We don't get branded. In fact it's a safe haven where they don't force you to do anything it's all up to you and best of all…. '' He leans in close to me waiting. '' You can have an even nicer room than this. ''

**( A\N: Done! Wow sad right? I hated writing this it was just WAY to sad for my taste. Well now that I'm done with this chapter I already know what's going to happen next. So you'll just have to wait till then! Remember! R&R!)** ;


	17. Chapter 17

**(You know when I said I knew what was going to happen this chapter well... I lied I actually DON'T know what going to happen so I think I'll just figure it all out. Alright here we go.)**

'' SETO'S GONE! '' The girl Alexandria whines. Violet looks down. Violet nods and combs her hair with her fingers. Alexandria stares waiting for any answer. '' Where is he? Tell me you know! '' She demands. Violet exhales and looks up at the faces of the strongest fighters. The people that Violet trusts.

'' Yes like I said before he's gone. I don't know where he is. That's why I think they have him. Which means we're going there. We have no choice. 6 has him and we don't know what they'll do to him. So we need to find him. '' Violet points out more calm than Alexandria. Everyone looks a little gloomy. Even with Seto's pretty stuck up attitude they all liked him. He was kind when he wanted to be, and over all he was fun to have around.

'' Well then what are we waiting for let's go. '' A boy named Devin asks. Everyone looks at him even Violet from behind her bangs. '' I mean why are we waiting? For all we know they could be killing him. If we wait it might be too late to save him. '' He points out. They all look at one another then back at Violet.

'' Why are you all looking at me? Let's go! '' She demands and stomps out.

'' What's her problem? '' Alexandria asks.

'' She just hates it when people get in her way. '' Devin says.

(Seto's POV)

I sit with 6 for hours telling him about my life. HIm seeming interesting in every single detail I put in. Why does he seem so different? The 6 that I met that day six months ago was so different than the one I'm sitting next to. That one was cruel and mean while this one was shy and kind. That didn't make any sense.

'' 6 may I ask you something? ''

'' Yes, anything. ''

'' Why are you different then when I first met you? ''

'' I have to act that way on missions. That's my ability. '' He admits I look at him confused. ''

'' You ability? ''

'' Yes, my ability is that I have a split personality that can only be brought out by them. That's the one that you know but this is the real me. '' He smiles. Then noise comes from outside a noise like:

'' Someone's coming! Everyone prepare! '' Violet?

(Violet's POV)

As we approached the facility that Seto's being held in. It getting larger and larger. A sword by my side. Alright I will admit it was a little old school to have a sword, but with my ability I can freeze it or heat it up and bend it to my own will, or of course slice someone's head off. As I watching the facility get closer I prepared for what was most likely my final battle.

Seto's POV:

A man walks into the room and grabs 6 by the arm and starts to drag him out.

'' No! '' I scream as 6 and the man look back. '' I don't care if I die. I'm not going to let you hurt him or anyone else again. ''

******( AN: So what did you think? Better than I expected. I'm going roller skating again. But this time with Christina not Whitney so this should be interesting. See you all soon! )**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Okay guys I know I told you that it was almost over. And that's what I thought too. I promise though It'll be done soon. Maybe about two or three more plus an epilogue. So not much more, I'm really surprisingly glad this story is almost over. I know this story is awful and probably the worst fan fiction you've ever read. So I'm going to help you and putting out of your misery. And end this. So why am I still talking? Good question!)**

(Seto's POV)

" Step back!" The man holding 6 yells hitting me on the check

no, he didn't just... Oh yes he did. I grab his wrist and twist it my strength just enough that he could pull 6 away from him. His face twists in a insane mix of anger,horror,and resentment. 6 cowers behind me. He grasps my arm I smile sarcastically giving an evil laugh .

" Get out of the way rich boy." He pushes me aside to grab him again. Okay only Wheeler calls me rich boy. NO one calls me that. I grab the back of their lab coat and flip him on his back. (Something I had learned from Violet) 6 hides behind me. The bad doctor stands as he tries to fight against me. I push him aside and run through the door with 6 right behind me.

Alarms blare loudly. We run through quickly, Several other guards and Doctors race after us.

'' 6! Where's the exit? '' I yell at him he stares as me.

'' It's... It's... It's that way! '' He points out. I run in the direction he points out. I open the door he points out. We run through another corridor. As guess who runs in.

'' Seto! Are you alright?-'' Violet looks at 6 and clenches her teeth. '' What is he doing here? '' She stares hatefully at him. Then looks back to me. Her eyes a steamy blue. Which means, she's angry.

'' Violet! It's not what you think! You need to listen- ''

'' They got to you. Didn't they? '' She starts in disbelief.

'' No they didn't! If you would just listen...''

'' I can't believe you. You are on their side. For how long? Were you on their side to begin with? Is that how they found our base? It was you the whole time. Wasn't it? '' She shakes her head and pulls out her gun. Aiming it, at my head.

'' No! I'm not on their side! Listen to me! ''

She pulls the safety it's only a matter of time before I die. It's only a matter of time before she pulls the trigger. She stares coldly. Her eyes now turned to ice. It's all over or me, all over.

'' Don't! '' a voice calls. And the girl I had saved. Alexandria stood there her eyes full of fear. '' Don't do it Violet! Listen to him! '' She cries.

'' Be quiet! He betrayed us! He's not one of us! He's one of them! '' She looks at 6 her eyes full of hate and betrayal. Alexandria grabs onto Violet's other arm crying and begging for my life. 6 stares in horror and several of the others do as well. Her gun at the ready, her face angry and closed...

It's all in slow motion after that.

I close my eyes as I hear a gun fire. I wait for the pain. But it doesn't come. I open my eyes. The gun is still in her hand. but hasn't been shot yet. Alexandria let's out a scream

'' Oh my god! Violet! ''

Several of the boys that had come with her ran in slow motion toward her. 6 just looks shocked. Then falls to the ground beside me. Her eyes closing. And a gun shot in her back.

**'' ****Violet? '' **


	19. Chapter 19

**(A\N: Hey... I'm only writing this because I feel required too. I feel like crap, I have a yucky sinus infection and I'm all stuffed up... Anyway. I think this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. I have a poll on my profile for what fanfiction I should do next. It would be great if you all gave me answers to you all aren't stuck in the dark of no updates cause I'm conflicting. So see you soon!)**

Violet's POV:

Did I want to shoot Seto? Absolutely not. Did I want him to die. Absolutely not. Would I get revenge on the people that hurt so many people? Absolutely! I needed to take down any opponent that faced me. I wasn't sure if I could trust Seto, I was never planning on shooting him... then it happened.

A sudden impact hit my back and I fell forward. I sudden rush of blood seeming to pour out my back. I landed on the cold ground. My body weak and unmoving. Feeling tired and ready to sleep.

'' Violet?'' Was the last thing he said before I'm consumed by light. An over whelming feeling of warmth and peace sweeps over me. Making me feel happy and for the first time in a long time. Safe.

Dying is a wonderful experience it's a feeling of happiness and warmth and all things that feel good. I feel like a million dollars. Better than I ever have before in my entire life. I'm ready to die. I'm ready to go to heaven. I'm ready to meet my fate. I don't want to be in this horrible place anymore. I'm just ready to die and go to heaven.

'' Violet! '' Several voices yell at once. I turn around to find the voices. But I'm alone.

Where could they be. '' Violet! Don't die! We need you! Violet!'' I'm shaken to hear Seto. To hear everyone yelling for me. Even 6 is yelling for me. I look up and close my eyes.

'' Do you chose this path? '' A new voice chimes in. I look at a person. Her brown hair flowing like long hair in water. A gown of white blanketing her body. She looks like an angel. A beautiful angel. '' Violet. Do you chose to die? Or do you chose to live? To die and watch your friends die. Or live and win? What is your goal? Tell me Violet. ''

'' I don't know anymore! I don't want to suffer anymore. But I don't want the people I love to suffer instead of me! '' I look at her then hear their voices again calling for me. I turn around one time. Then again. I keep turning around and around. Trying to find them. '' Guys!'' I yell but I can't find them.

'' They can not hear you. You can only hear them. '' The mysterious person informs me. I stare at them. I look back and forth. Trying to figure out what's going on.

'' What am I supposed to do? Stand by and watch all of my friends be killed? Or do I go back and have a small chance to beat them and keep them alive? '' I look around trying to figure out what to do. Unsure what to do. I look at the woman.

'' That is your choice to make. I am only here to see through to your decision. '' She looks at me firmly. I look back away from her in a light world where I'm feeling like I'm on the ground but not seeing solid ground. The thought of just floating in midair scared me. The thought of dying right now scared me. The thought of leaving my friends behind scared me. But at the same time. The thought of going back scared me. '' Violet, what are your morals? '' I swing my body back to her.

'' My morals? '' I ask her for confirmation. She nods.

'' Yes, what are your morals? ''

'' To fight for what I believe in. To fight for who I love. To fight the people that hurt so many. ''

'' Well how do you know that it's them who are evil? Did you ever think that the side that we're looking for is really evil? '' She questions. I widen my eyes.

'' I never thought of it that way. I guess I really don't know if I'm fighting for the right side. ''

'' What do your people fight for? ''

'' We- They fight for uniqueness and being different-''

'' Being superior to other humans? ''

'' No! I mean, I don't know. I guess we kind of do fight for superiority against humans. ''

'' Then what do they stand for? ''

'' They fight for every single person being the same. Every person having the same abilities. No one being unique everyone being the exact same person! '' I yell at the woman she looks at me.

'' Are you sure that they just don't fight for equality? Are they just fighting for all humans to be at the exact same level. For no one to be higher that someone else? '' She questions.

'' I... I... I don't know... '' I bury my face in my hands. Have I been fighting for the wrong side the whole time? Are they the good guys? Are Victoyia really evil? Have I done so much harm? What did I do? To Seto, to Mokuba? To Alexandria to everyone. What have I done to everyone and why is it all MY fault? Would Seto and his brother be better if they went with 6? all those months ago. What have I been doing? What am I to do? Am I to stand and watch? I sob in my hands shaking my head in confusion.

'' Confusion is the first step to understanding. '' The woman says I look up again. Her vision blurry as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

'' If confusion is the first step what's the second? '' She smiles quietly then answers with:

'' Thinking, think about it. Is it right or is it wrong? This is the hardest step. Fighting denial and welcoming understanding. '' I close my eyes. The SNS is on the side of us standing tall with our unique ability. But with that does that give us superiority over the human race? We are super humans so I guess we are more advanced and more likely to survive in the event of the apocalypse. But as of right now. We are superior. We are more fitted for nature. Yet... They want for everyone to be equal or there not to be a higher race of humans. For everyone to have the almost equal chance of survival. They practically want to take away the factor of survival of the fittest. They want everyone to be equal and have a hair chance. But... Is that even possible? I it possible for everyone to be equal? Or will there always be one higher race. It's not like we can stop this from happening. It's inevitable, there will always be people with higher ability that is something we just can't stop. So the bigger question is. Who is right? Equality? Or uniqueness? '' You can have equality and still yet have uniqueness. People have individual traits that make them unique. The kind of uniqueness you're thinking of is the kind of being superior of inferior. Think about that. While one person may be better at one thing and other person is good at another. Both of those individuals are unique.''

I look back at the person. '' I guess you're right. But there will always be people that have more money or have more power than another. That's something we just can't stop. Yet be can't have people that are better than others. '' I point out. '' So when you think about it. Neither are right. ''

'' Correct, you have passed. The next step being willing to except the fact at hand. Do you believe that neither is right? Or are you still in denial? ''

'' I believe that neither is correct yes. But I'm not ready to accept the face that so many people that I trusted were wrong!''

'' That is a natural feeling. '' I think some more: I guess it wasn't them that were wrong. And I guess they didn't think things clearly enough. I don't think that's there's ever a completely right choice only every choice has a good consequences and a bad one. So it's perfectly normal to overlook some things. So I guess that goes for the other side as well.

'' Passed. '' I look up at the person.

'' huh? ''

'' You admitted that neither is good or evil that they are a equal mixture of both. You passed the next step.''

'' Alright then, what's the next one? ''

''Understanding. Do you understand the situation. Are you ready to face it? And are you ready to fight it? ''

'' Yes,''

'' Will be wiling to go to any means necessary to win?''

''Yes,''

'' Will you be willing to die in the process?''

''I thought I was already dead and yes. ''

'' You are not dead to are in the in-between world. You are not dead, yet not alive. You are on the verge of both.''

'' Ah, okay. Yes I am. I'll do anything to succeed. ''

'' Then good luck. '' That's when everything exploded.

(Seto's POV:)

Violet's body lay motionless. I wanted to scream at her. Make her wake up. Make her be alive.

'' Alexandria!'' I call, she nods and runs over grasping Violet's wrist and checking for pulse.

'' It's faint but it's there. ''

'' Good, keep her that way. ''

'' How?''

'' Imply pressure to the wound. '' One of the boys call from over their shoulder. She nods and pushes onto Violet's gunshot wound. I stand and turn to face Violet's assassin.

'' Well, what do you know? It's good to see you again, _Marik_.'' He stands there. In his normal revealing clothes. Holding a gun in his hands. Trust me it looks odd with him. '' Personally I think I like you better with the millennium rod. But a gun works too.'' I laugh a bit and walk forward.

'' Quiet Kaiba or you're next. '' he holds the gun up to me. I laugh and stride forward.

'' You really think I'm scared? ''

'' You should be!''

'' I'm too angry to be scared.'' I grab the gun and point it away from me. Then grabbing his neck. He starts to wheeze for air. Then chokes out.

'' Look their... '' He chokes more. Then when I hear the words I loosen my grip on his neck.

'' What? What did you say?'' I look at him closely. Waiting for his answer. He puts his hands on my wrists. I squint at him waiting. '' Who!''

'' The people, the people you work for... '' He chokes once more. '' They... they... they aren't the good guys. You're fighting for the wrong side. ''

'' Cut the crap Ishtar! Tell me what you mean by that? '' I grip tighter his face turns a light blue. Then I relax and loosen again. '' Now tell me exactly what you mean by that? '' He clenches his teeth and I give him the death stare.

'' Fine... '' He chokes, '' You side fights for superiority... we fight for equality. Two different things. We are the good guys... '' chokes more. I let him go and let him collapse on the floor. Gasping, I grasp the gun and hold it. I throw it to Alexandria:

'' Use this if anyone get's near her. Don't hesitate if they mean to harm. '' I order. She at first is quiet starring at the gun. Then looks up at me.

'' I... ''

''Do as I command! Don't forget what to do!'' She stares, then closes her eyes.

'' Okay, just try not to hurt anyone. '' I smile and she gives a nod back.

'' Now as for you Marik. ''

'' Spare me! Please I'm doing what they told me to do. '' I look at him closely.

'' Who's they? ''

'' Me, Mr. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation. Who would have known you were one of us. Oh, that's right. I did. It was all me. I see you took down my latest spy. Hm shame. I really thought he would turn out. It's also a shame he didn't obey orders like he was supposed to. But what's there to do?'' He steps past Marik who's starring wide eyed at him to stunned to speak. Me on the other hand am ready to punch this guy's lights out. His sleek gray hair, and eyes are cold and evil.

'' You can't use human's like this!'' He cocks his head to the side. Walking right up to me.

'' I can't? What I'm doing is allowing this young _ordinary _boy. To work to people like us! It gives him equality! Isn't that an amazing gift I've given him. It's a gift he took for granted. You see we are nothing more than human. We are just extraordinary humans. With extraordinary abilities.'' He smiles coldly and I stare at him discriminating him. ''Do you think you're better than this boy. Do you think just you can see spirits it makes you better than everyone else? Quiet arrogant. ''

'' You're evil! You're not good! All you do is hurt! What did you do to these people. Brand them? Then lock them up? Use them for your own personal army? Of anything. You're the arrogant one! People aren't tools! There real! Real living breathing things! That's something that we all are and something that you forget! I'm not superior! And neither are you! Neither is Violet! Neither is Alexandria! Neither is Marik! We are all the same! So stop treating people like your dogs!'' I scream at him.

'' It's good see you think my way. You're right people are not tools. And we are not superior in anyway. All we are is human. Nothing more. Nothing less. So why do you fight for them? When I am right?''

'' That's just the thing! You're not right! And they aren't either! We both just want different things. Things don't need to be achieved this way! We all are equal! We all are different! Just not like the way you think! ''

_'' You're right.'' _

A faint voice echoes in my skull. It can't be! I turn to see her Violet. Eyes open slightly starring right at me.

'' Violet?''

'' You're right Seto. They aren't right. And neither are we. We are all equal. Equal individuals. '' She is quiet like a whisper. But her words travel around the room swiftly. ''I'm glad you realized that. I'm glad I didn't have to explain it. Good work. '' She looks up at the man. '' Sir, stop this now. If you stop. All this pain, all this suffering can be over. All of it. Every single bit of it. This doesn't need to go on any longer. Please sir. '' She takes an airy breath and he stares hatefully at her.

'' You're still alive! I told him to kill you!''

'' Too bad then. Cause here I am. Alive and dandy. Your choice?''

'' Not, I am right. I will not stop. '' Violet looks disappointed. Then shakes her head. He starts to walk off. Then she holds her right arm.

'' I didn't say I was done talking.'' The exit turns to ice trapping us. He whirls around and then stomps to Violet. I don't have a chance to react. But, Alexandria sure does. The gunshot rings loud and clear. The man falls. Then in a second dies. 6 widens his eyes. And Marik does as well. Alexandria starts to cry. Violet stares then closes her eyes. Just as I have time to scream at her to wake up again.

It's all over. It's all over.

**(A\N: Yay! It's done! Well not yet anyway. But I did like it. Don't worry there will be a end part explaining the rest of it. If there's anything you didn't get leave it in the comments and I'll answer in the next chapter! Remember R&R!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A\N: The End... I can't believe that it's already over! I'm almost sad...**

**HA! HA! DID I FOOL YOU! I'm really glad this is over cause it was really starting to bother me. I wanted to write something new. But on to another problem...**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NEXT! I have a poll on my profile for it but only two people have done it. So would you kindly answer? It would really mean a lot to have an idea on what my fans want. So if you have a minute could you do that for me? It would really make my day. I don't care if you review or even follow since this is the epilogue. But please at least do this for me. Cause a part of me wants to do every one but I don't know which one. So please answer my poll and thank you for reaching this far in my first story! **

**Currently this story has 2 reviews (Sniffle sniffle)**

**0 Favorites (Sob sob)**

**0 Followers (WHAAAAAAAAAA!)**

**And 508 views.**

** So I'm going to call it a failed story. Okay I'll even admit it. IT SUCKED! It was awful. Go ahead and flame this is horrible! This had no development and I lost interest after three chapters!So here's the epilogue (Although I'm sure no one will read it.) **

Seto's POV:

''Seto I don't see anything you need to worry about.'' The nurse concludes I get off the makeshift bed that had been thrown together. I look at the nurse that starts to walk away.

''Wait!'' I turn her around and she looks at me curiously. Worry in her eyes. ''Is Violet alright?'' The nurse looks at her chart then answers with:

''Miss Violet is in intense care due to a bullet shot and strain. She's sleeping now and we're not sure how long it will be before she wakes up. '' The nurse turns and walks away, no, no, no! It can't be! I start to run of to the intense care. People giving me odd looks when I arrive I look at one of the doctors.

''What room is Violet in?'' I ask he points to one closest to the nurses station. I open the door and stare at the hideous sight.

Sterile white gauze, IV's, a mask over her face to keep her breathing, I see in the trash can several bloody bandages. The heart monitor reads normal but that could all change quickly. I sit in the chair next to her bed and put my head in my hands. I lower look up at her face. Its deadly white and her eyes are closed. She looks dead. Yet her heart still beats.

''It's my fault. If I hadn't had run away she wouldn't have had to save and she would still be awake and alive. Violet... I'm sorry.'' I look down my eyes closed that I don't hear the door open.

''It's not your fault. She was only trying to protect you.'' I look up at 6's face. His eyes downcast on Violet's almost dead state. ''I never told you my true ability did I?''

''I thought it was your alter personality.'' I point out he shakes his head and puts down the bouquet of flowers that he is holding and walks to the other side of the bed. I places his hands on her face and closes his eyes concentrating hard to focus. Then her heart rate speeds up rapidly and her breathing becomes fast and heavy. Her eyes seem to be fight open or closed I turn my head away unable to bear the sight. Then everything is quiet and I look back at him. His face is beaded with sweat.

''No, I can heal. Violet should live now. '' He sits and breathes heavily as if it really took the energy out of him. I wipe the sweat from my forehead. Resting.

''Wow that's amazing. ''

''She should wake up soon. But I wouldn't wait here. It could take a while. '' He stands and walks out. I watch him then turn back to Violet. Staring at her blank face.

''I don't care what they say, I'm not leaving.'' He close my eyes and allow myself it devolve into sleep. I just hope Violet's still stable when I wake up.

Violet's POV:

I suck in a breath and open my weak eyelids. I feel a heavy pressure on my chest which makes my breathing heavy. I feel a breathing mask on me and the drip of an IV. I turn my head and I see Seto sitting in a chair asleep.

Good for you man, you need it. I tell him with my mind. I look at various flowers and smile a bit. Then a knock comes to the door. I look up at the door as Mokuba and the other people that had insisted to be dragged here with Seto that I got rid of almost as soon as Seto was settled.

''What are you guys doing here?''

''We heard about you accident we really came here for Marik but we figured we would come see you.'' The girl Tea responds.

''So that's his name. Marik.''

''Yeah, I had no idea he would do something like this. It seems so unlike him.'' He shakes his head sadly. I roll my eyes at them.

''Sorry to be the one to break it too you but that guy is a psycho.'' They nod and I relax and close my eyes.

''So, how have you been feeling?''

''Like crap thanks for asking.'' They roll their eyes and I look away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet's wounds had healed. Things were back to normal. The other with the abilities went home. Back to where they came from or were given foster families. All that was left was Seto, Mokuba, and Violet. They stood at the island watching as the last boat departed that had Alexandria aboard. They watched as the boat faded in the fading sunset. They stare as Seto and Mokuba wait for Roland in the helicopter that would take them home. Back to Domino city where they would attend school like they used to. Seto would run Kaiba corp again. Violet on the other hand had no other home to go to. She refused to go into foster care. But refused and orphanage. Where was she to go? Is what Seto thought. Seto was the first to break the quiet,

''Did Victoyia offer to take you in?''  
''Yes,''

''And?''

''I declined. ''

''Why?''

''I don't know.'' Violet answered as she stared off into the sunset. Her eyes staring at the ocean,

''Well you have to go somewhere!'' Mokuba yells she starred at him.

''I think I'll just stay here. I'll live here till I die. That will be a worthwhile life.'' She didn't look at them.

''No, that isn't a worthwhile life! You want to die alone?''

''I guess, I don't have a family to go to so I'll just die like any orphan will alone.'' Seto forced her to look at him. She looked emotionless.

'' That isn't how life should be. Life should be spent with people. Not alone. You're the one that taught me that Violet!'' He yelled and she just stared at him. ''How about you come with us? We'll give you whatever you want!''

''I would have to go to school. I would have to be normal. Like you two, ''

''But that isn't as bad as living and dying alone is it?''

''No''

''Then you're coming with us,'' Seto added just as the helicopter landed Seto started to drag her off as he turned to her. ''Come on, it won't be so bad.''

Maybe it wouldn't Maybe I would live with them forever. Maybe I would die in Seto's arms. Maybe I would die in the hands of someone that loved me. I would live and die in love.

**(A\N: DONE! YAH HOOOOOOOOO! LET'S BURST OUT THE SODA! IT'S OVER FINALLY! Ahem, sorry I'm just a bit excited. So thank you to all the people that have made it this far into the story. I really do appreciate it. If you wish please leave a review on what you thought of the ending. Thank you all and see you next time!)**


End file.
